She's No Stafire
by Dianna Phantom27
Summary: Contest entry for JGirl88's TT Contest! Might expand into a serises of Robfire ones shots. ONESHOT!


**_Contest entry! Song is She's No You by Jesse McCartney I don't own anything!_**

* * *

**Contest Entry: She's No Starfire**

Robin got up on stage and took the microphone. Starfire was losing hope after a few times when Kitten and Blackfire dropped in for "more". Robin didn't know why she was avoiding him, but he was going to fix that. And he wanted to sing to her to do so, but he needed to practice the song. And what better way than in front of a bunch of people you don't know?

"This is for that beautiful alien princess. Please realize that I didn't do any thing with them."

_**They got a lot of girls who know they got it going on**_

_**But nothing's ever in comparison to you!**_

_**Now, can't you see that you're the only one I really want **_

_**And everything I need is everything you do.**_

Robin thought of Blackfire and Kitten. So many people thought they were beautiful. But Starfire was the only beautiful girl he knew.

_**Any girl can walk by,**_

_**It don't matter**_

_**You're lookin' so much better**_

_**Don't ever need to get caught up in jealousy**_

_**She could be a super model **_

_**Every magazine could cover**_

_**She'll never ever mean a thing to me.**_

Robin almost laughed; with the girls in his life, "Super" model really meant Superhero.

_**She's no you! (Oh No!) **_

_**You give me more than I could ever want!**_

_**She's no you! (Oh No!) **_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I got! **_

_**Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine!**_

_**She's no you!**_

_**She's no you!**_

Robin thought he saw something in the back of the café. A flash of red hair. _Stop being paranoid, Robin, there are plenty of girls with red hair. _

_**They got a lot of girls who dance in all the videos,**_

_**But I prefer the way you do, the way you move.**_

_**You're more than beautiful and I just want to let you know**_

_**That every thing I need is want I got with you.**_

_**Any girl can walk by,**_

_**It don't matter**_

_**Every time you're lookin' better**_

_**I think you're prefect and there ain't nothing I would change!**_

_**She could be a super model **_

_**Every magazine would cover**_

_**She'll never ever take my heart away. **_

_**She's no you! (Oh No!) **_

_**You give me more than I could ever want!**_

_**She's no you! (Oh No!) **_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I got! **_

_**Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine!**_

_**She's no you!**_

_**She's no you!**_

_Oh. My. Gosh. That is Starfire! I can't believe she's here! _Robin looked straight at her and sang to her alone.

_**No one's ever gonna get to me, oh**_

_**The way you do, now baby can't you see?**_

_**That you're the one,**_

_**The only one,**_

_**That's every made me feel this way!**_

_**And nothing's ever comin' even close, no**_

_**No one's ever been comparable to you!**_

_She's coming closer! My heart is beating against my rib cage! What am I going to do? _But Robin kept singing.

_**I don't want nothin' I don't got.**_

_**I don't need nothin' but you.**_

_**I can't get more than you give me,**_

_**So don't stop anything you do!**_

_**You're all that,**_

_**All that and then some**_

_**You know what,**_

_**Just what I need.**_

_**And no girl,**_

_**No face,**_

_**No where, **_

_**Could mean a thing to me!**_

_**She's no you! (Oh No!) **_

_**You give me more than I could ever want!**_

_**She's no you! (Oh No!) **_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I got!**_

_**Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine!**_

_**She's no you! (She's no you, girl)**_

_**She's no you!**_

_**She's no you!**_

_**(They got a lot of girl's who know they got it going on)**_

_**You give me more than I could ever want!**_

_**She's no you!**_

_**(Now can't you see that you're the only one I really want?) **_

_**I'm satisfied with the one I got. **_

_**Cause you're all the girl that I ever dreamed**_

_**She's only a picture on a magazine!**_

_**She's no you! **_

_**(And she's) **_

_**She's no you! (Girl)**_

Robin put down the microphone as the people around him clapped and cheered. But He didn't hear any of it. He got off the stage and looked through the crowd for Starfire, but she found him first. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Did you really mean that?" she whispered in his ear.

He hugged her back. "Every word."

"So, you never really did the things with the Kitten and my sister?"

"Do I have to sing the song for you again? They don't mean anything to me."

"Please, I need more proof."

Robin kissed her, he couldn't think of anything else. I was a little weird since she was taller than him, but Robin meant every second of it.

"I love you Starfire. Was that enough proof for you?"

"Yes, I love you too, Robin. I just have one question…"

"What is it?"

"Why did you never tell us you could sing?"

* * *

_**I really hope you liked this! And I'm trying to win soooo... i think I did good! Now push the button that says review!**_


End file.
